


The Compromise

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin come to an agreement about their relationship.





	The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat quietly facing Brian, who had decided that it was "time" for them to talk. It was soft lighting in the room and peaciful, soft, gentle music was emitting from the stereo across the room. Justin sighed deeply, cleared his throat and looked at Brian waiting for him to speak, his fingers were touching as he looked away from Brian and down at his own hands. He waited, afraid to speak but more careful not to, the silence was deafening and heavy. Finally Brian spoke.

"First of all, Sunshine I want you to sit beside me, not facing me like some Goddamn Diplomat! I want you here, next to me we need to define our so called "relationship", he emphasized with his two fingers on both hands bending twice to illustrate quotation marks as Justin got up and moved silently to the other side of the room to claim his place next to Brian. Brian pulled him closier, "Now Justin, tell me what you want from this relationship, and be specific because I may never be this open again." They both looked at each other and laughed together, rubbing noses and kissing twice, innocently on the lips.

"OK, Bri you asked for it!" Justin begin looking into Brian's eyes and sneaking one more quick kiss. "I have learned my lesson with Ethan. Everything you told me about Love is true." Justin looked down for a minute, licked his tongue over his lips and continued, once again focusing on Brian. "Love is bullshit! I have become a firm believer in the Brian Kinney motto. What I want from our relationship is "fucking" not love. I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking it keeps bullshit to a minimum and pleasure at its maximum. I have crossed over, I believe what you have always told me, it has finally sunk in. No more illusions, no more wanting to hear the words I just want to enjoy our moments together and get the maximum amount of pleasure from them." Justin snuggled closier to Brian, placing his head on Brian's chest and his arms around his waist. Brian looked down at the golden head resting on his chest and placed his arm around Justin's shoulder, gently rubbing his hair with his other hand, kissing the top of his head.

"Are you sure Sunshine, that you want just a "fucking" not a "romantic" relationship? Am I hearing you right?" Brian asked softly, speaking into the soft golden hair as he rubbed it.

 

"Yes Brian, I have learned my lesson well! You were right, I should have listened to you, especially about Ethan." Justin looked up at Brian for approval, Brian kissed his nose. He laid his head back down on Brian's chest and continued, "I just want a "fucking" relationship with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit! I want you whenever you want me and I promise not to be clingy, starry eyed, or Lesbianish as far as wanting a "straight" loving relationship. I just want you anyway I can get you, I'm through with romance." He looked up into Brian's face and snuggled closier to him. "I don't care if you don't love me, I just want to be near you whenever you want me. I heard the words with Ethan and they were just empty. foolish syllables, nonsense really", he laid his head back on Brian's chest and snuggled closier to him adding quietly, "I will never be that needy and stupid again. I love you is just a trick, a sick game of 'let me see how many hearts I can break, before he discovers I just needed somebody to play with for a minute." He added even more quietly, sniffing into Brian's chest, "and it hurts, when you learn that love is just a word, "bullshit" and nothing spectacular after all." Justin sighed as Brian rubbed his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

"Hey Justin, this is a discussion not a funeral. You're not crying are you wittle baby after that big brve statement?" Brian teased. Justin just sniffed and chuckled.

He spoke quietly into Brian's chest, "Why would I cry over "bullshit", I am never going to fall in love, ever, again." 

"Let me see your face, Sunshine." Brian said lifting Justin's chin up to get a look at his face. He could see the tears glistening as Justin tried to pull away from his grasp. "I said to be honest, if you want romance, say it , just fucking say it. I want the truth, no more games, tell me what you want Justin, tell me." He spoke softly, still holding Justin's chin gently between his fingers.

Justin jumped up, "I told you all I want is fucking with a maximum of pleasure and minimal pain! Love is bullshit, bullshit, nothing more, nothing less!" Justin was angry, animated, and loud. "You want the truth, I'm giving you the truth. I don't want you or anybody else to ever, ever tell me that they love me, it means nothing, do you hear me nothing!" He hissed the words like a snake, his face was saying what his body fought against admitting, he was in pain. Brian got up and made a move towards him, Justin shrugged off his hand as he became more hostile and louder, his anger spilling over filling the room with his venum. "Truthful, truthful let's just go there. I know you told me a hundred times how much you didn't love me, well I thought if I did everything you wanted, if I became your little clone that you would change and want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you but nooooo I kept forgetting that for you love was bullshit only fucking was important to you" the tears begin to fall as the rage boiled inside him, "You were sooo honest right from the start, it was me who was the fool, I thought I was enough for you" Justin broke off whispering through his tears, "but I wasn't, I wasn't. I wasn't Mikey or Lindsey, I wasn't enough for you. You kept telling me you didn't love me but you could sure as hell say it to Mikey and Linds I guess that's what confused me, I guess that's why I thought you would one day say to me 'Justin, I love you' but you would'nt or like you said, "You could'nt!'" He spit the words out as Brian watched him quietly, waiting for him to give a signal that he could be approached and comforted but not now, not now the anger had to come out as well as the pain and Brian stood watching Justin silently waiting for his moment! Justin turned his back as he put his hand to his head while the other one rested on his hip, "Then comes Ethan, my Fiddling Lover the one who was supposed to have rescued me from a loveless relationship and sweep me into his magical enchanting world. He said he loved me and only me!" Justin looks at Brian smiling with tears falling down his face, pointing to himself sadly whispering, "and I believed every word, every syllable that came out of his mouth. He was my cavalier, my Knight in shining armour come to rescue me and love me forever!" Justin turns his back to Brian, screaming, "Bullshit!" Brian jumps startled by this new wave of anger taking over Justin's soul, "Bullshit! His words, his love, his violin concertos dedicated to me, breakfast in bed, love on the rooftop, Bullshit! Oh and let's not forget or less we forget "the" most romantic jester of all time the Ring!" Justin turns to Brian pulling out the ring from around his neck on a chain. "Look Brian, he gave me what you would'nt, a Ring, not just any ring mind you but the ring that was to bind our hearts together forever! The magical ring that would remind us of our love even when we were apart." Justin smiles puts the ring back in his shirt and screams, "Bullshit, that's why I keep his ring to remind me of what love really is Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" He holds his arms out as his anger finally subsides, he looks at Brian and says, "Now do you see that I am being perfectly honest with you when I say I want fucking instead of romance?" He moves closier, "Now I see and understand why you always said you don't believe in love, well Baby neither do I, so from now on it's a fucking only relationship, no love, no promises, and no fucking rings, just lust, thrust, suck and fuck, fuck, fuck!" Brian moves towards him as Justin kisses him madly, passionately and begins removing his clothes. 

Brian backs up and holds Justin back. "Justin wait a minute, if I wanted to get raped I would go to jail and pray for some Black guys to do it. I need you to calm down, please! I didn't get my turn to say what I wanted, now did I?"

"Brian I already know what you want and I want the same thing too! I want to fuck, with you." Justin says sniffing and wiping his face with his shirt that he removes and throws on the couch. He moves again to Brian, forcing a smile.

"Hold it Calamity Jane, first of all here's some tissue, blow your nose Calam! Then go into the watershed back thar in them woods and splash a little of God's river water on yourin face. Ya got me Missy, now hurry on up with no sass cussin ifen ya does I take a switch to ya!" Brian says in an old Western accent. 

Justin laughs at Brian and says, "You are sooo wierd and yet funny as in HaHa not Gay! I'll be right back, oh yeah do I get to pick the switch?" Justin says raising one eyebrow as he heads towards the bathroom.

"Not today Mary Eller, not today!" Brian retorts grinning. Justin goes into the restroom as Brian follows, he undresses and enters the restroom as Justin is washing his face and singing.

"Briiiiiiyun!" Justin says smiling "Get out of here!"

"I needs a shower Mary Eller, ya care ta join me?" Brian begins taking off Justin's clothes while tickling him until he says OK! They make love in the shower and in the bedroom. Justin falls asleep content and happy. Brian falls asleep but wakes up and goes into the living room, in his black silk robe. He turns on some soft jazzy music, pours himself some white wine and stares at nothing in particular. Justin reaches for him and feels the empty spot where Brian had been sleeping, he spys him on the couch and gets up putting on the burgundy silk robe Brian brought him. Justin cuddles close to him kissing his shoulder and petting his dark hair.

"I really missed you, ya know. I'm glad we're back together on our own terms!" Justin coos placing his head in Brian's lap.

"Our terms? When did I get to say what I wanted? I never got the chance with you and all your fucking Princess rants." Brian says pretending to be miffed.

Justin sits up and puts his arms around Brian's arms and his chin on Brian's shoulder. "I thought we wanted the same thing, a much more efficient "fucking" relationship."

"Yeah but I didn't get to say it, now did I?" Brian says in a whiney voice.

"Alright Wild Bill, shoot!" Justin adds "Figuratively, not literally, I'm listening." 

"Well let me begin with the I don't beleive in love blah, blah, blah! You know all that but I also don't want anything of Ian's hanging around your neck. Know what I mean Vern? That thing has got to go, get my drift?" Brian asks still looking out into space.

"Alright, here!" Justin says pulling the ring from around his neck.

"Why are you giving it to me? Throw it some where, like in the trash can, Duh Sunshine!" Brian says half serious.

"Alright, but it was just a reminder of what love is, in your own words "bullshit"!" Justin says on his way to the trashcan.  
Justin throws the ring away and grabs Brian by the arm, "Come on let's go back to bed, I want to resume our relationship."

"I don't! I want to start a new one!" Brian says pulling back.

"Alright what now? Not the rough stuff, whips and chains, ice cream delight, butt plugs? Come on spill Mr. Kinney, what is your pleasure or diversion for our new start?" Justin puts his arms around Brian snuggling in close.

Brian pulls up Justin's face to his, looking into his eyes and speaking in a dangerous tone, "I want your love, all of it! I want your devotion, loyality and no matter how much I fuck up I want your fidelity to me and me alone. I want the truth from your lips, even if it kills me but most of all I want your heart! If this is too much to ask of you, then get the fuck out now!" Brian pushes Justin away from him as he heads back to the bedroom. Justin gathers his clothes and turns towards the door. "Hey Justin don't forget your fucking ring, and give me my goddam key!"

Justin walks over to the bed, handing Brian his key, "I'm sorry Brian, I can't promise those things, I can't love you without you loving me back, and I definately can't give you my heart at least not until it heals. I'm sorry Bri!" the tears catch in his throat and he heads towards the door. He opens it and Brian closes it back.

"Justin, you win I love you, I want you to stay with me in a romantic, fucking, wild relationship, who knows we may even become a Lesbian couple, we already have a kid. Can I lovinly refer to you as Ms.Kinney, Baby, Darling and my all time favorite Honey, but only when we're alone Sugar Babe?" Brian searches Justin face as he holds him close.

"Hell no, I don't want you calling me Ms.Kinney, Baby, Darling, or your all time favorite Honey!" Justin pulls away from Brian angrily. Brian's heart is breaking as tears well up in his eyes, he looks to the ground as Justin snatches his face up to his, "I much prefer Mary Eller or Calam!" Justin says smiling and whispers, "I love you Wild Bill, more than you'll ever know or dream of."

"I swear Mary Eller, you about to make me blush." Brian hugs Justin close and holds him tight, "I love you too, much more than you'll ever know or dream of!" They kiss several times as they hold hands and head for their "wedding" bed or at least implied "wedding" bed. Justin squeals as Brian throws him down on the bed and then the Wrestling Match begins!


End file.
